Mega and Splash! The romance trilogy!
by NintendoGamer64
Summary: Go through Mega Man as he experienced his battle with Splash Woman, her being rebuilt, and what they do afterwards. Mega Man 9 spoilers. Features song in third part. One-Shot. MegaxSplash.
**Disclaimer: The Mega Man series and its characters belong to Capcom. Also, you can check out the prequel here. _Don't Go Breaking my Heart_ belongs to Elton John and Kiki Dee.**

 _Part 1: The Battle_

Mega Man was going through the ocean. Splash Woman was causing trouble there. He was filled with anger, despite being a robot. He couldn't believe Wily reprogrammed the Robot Master he liked. He hated it, but if he was going to restore her back to normal, he was going to have to defeat her.

He opened up the door. There she was. As beautiful as ever, but her mind was a bit different. "Hello, Mega." He responded, "Hello, Splash. It's been a while." "Yes, it has. Dr. Wily has convinced me who you really are. A monster, you ally with the people who want to scrap us. It's not too late though. You can join our cause. The two of us can be together." Mega Man thought about. The last part sounded nice, but he couldn't do it. "No, Dr. Wily reprogrammed you! He's filled your head with evil thoughts. Please, Splash. Dr. Light can find a way to prevent you from getting scrapped. I don't want to fight you, but I will if I have to. Please just call this off and come back." She sighed. "Fine then, I never should have rescued you that day. Prepare to be destroyed." She swam up and sung. Several of her robot fish came and attacked Mega Man. She shot three laser tridents to the ground, which Mega dodged. She then thrusted her trident down towards him. She missed, and he shot her with his Mega Buster. Her body exploded.

He had done it. It was the hardest battle he had ever done. He then walked over and picked up a disc. He was always careful to avoid destroying those so that he could have Dr. Light rebuild them with their memories in tact. But now, he was in jail. He would have to find Dr. Wily to prove his innocence and get Splash back.

 _Part 2: Rebuilding_

Dr. Light was now out of jail. As he entered his lab, his son and daughter figures ran up to him and hugged him. "Father, we missed you so much." "Heh, I missed you too. I'm so glad that mess is over with." Mega Man then held up 8 CDs. "Here's the data for our friends. So how are we going to avoid the expiration dates?" He chuckled. "They said that the robots had to be destroyed. Not their memories. I'm great at finding loopholes. You've already done that, my boy. So I guess it's time to start rebuilding. Now which should I start with?" Mega instantly shouted, "SPLASH!" They all stared at him. They knew what was going on. "I mean...Splash." Dr. Light chuckled. "One Mermaid robot, coming right up." A few hours later, she was finished. Mega Man put a CD (now removed of Dr. Wily's reprogramming) into her body. She woke up. "M..Mega Man?" She hugged her.

"Splash, I'm so glad you're back." She was frowing. "What's wrong?" "I tried to kill you, Mega Man. I almost had you gone for good. AND I said I wish I never rescued you." Mega held her hand. "That wasn't you, Splash. That was Dr. Wily's reprogramming. I know the REAL Splash. A robot who's kind and considerate. You rescue people for a living." She nodded, "True, but I still fell for that idiot scientist's tricks." "So what? Everybody makes mistakes. Even robots. We're very advanced and can feel things lesser robots can't. It's not without drawbacks. But just know this. If you ever feel pressured by a choice, I'll talk with you about it." "Thank You."

Dr. Light whispered to his daughter, "Robot Love. Call me a sucker." He then spoke to the two. "All right, you two. How about the two of you go out, celebrate, and have some fun. I've still got seven Robot Masters to rebuild." The two nodded. Mega called for Rush, who teleported in. "Hey, Rush. Can you take me and Splash somewhere?" He barked happily and transformed into Jet Mode. Mega Man set Splash on to Rush's back, jumped on himself, and the three flew off. Roll told herself, "My brother, the lover boy."

 _Part 3: The Date_

"So where are we going?" Splash asked. Mega responded, "It's a surprise." The flew in to Mega City, and then into a building with Music Notes on it. It was a karaoke bar. "I know how much you like Karaoke, so I decided you'd like to do it here." She grabbed Mega Man and kissed him on the cheek. "You know me so well! How about we preform a duet?" He shook his head. "I...don't sing." "Oh, come on. It will be fun. The crowd is not very big." The two got on stage and Mega Man set her tail down onto a stool. Everyone was surprised to see Mega City's hero and a mermaid on stage. Splash cycled through the songs and picked one of her favorites. "I don't know." Mega said, still having doubts. "Come one. Just read the lyrics on the screen for person 1." "Okay."

* * *

Don't go breaking my heart  
I couldn't if I tried  
Honey if I get restless  
Baby you're not that kind

Woo-Hoo!

Nobody knows it  
When I was down  
I was your clown

Woo-Hoo!

Nobody knows it  
Right from the start  
I gave you my heart

Oooooh!

I gave you my heart

So don't go breaking my heart  
I won't go breaking your heart  
Don't go breaking my, Don't go breaking my, Don't go breaking my heart

Don't go breaking my, Don't go breaking my, I won't go breaking your heart.

Don't go breaking my heart  
I won't go breaking your heart

* * *

When they finished the song, the members of the audience applauded. Both of them. Splash was fine with that, though. She liked smaller crowds. They soon took Rush to the beach. They watched the sunset together. Then Mega stated, "You know, Splash. That fight against you was my toughest. Not just because of your trident, but because I care for you. That's why I had to fight you." She nodded, "I'm still sorry." "Don't be. If anyone's to blame, it's that idiot scientist." She chuckled. "You're right. Mega, thank you for the evening. It was great." He responded, "If you ever want to do it again, just call me." "I will." She then pecked him on the cheek and splashed into the ocean. She waved goodbye and swam to her underwater home.

The day may have been rough at the beginning, but it was one of the best days of Mega Man's life.


End file.
